Gabriel forces Destiel and Sabriel
by bucktooth22
Summary: Gabriel wants Sam to himself he wants Dean and Cas to be together. Cute little one shot. Sabriel and Destiel slash. (Rated t just in case)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural because if I did Destiel and Sabriel would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! happy slashing! -bucktooth22**

**Gabriel forces Destiel and Sabriel**

"So what do you have planned for your last night on earth?" Dean asked watching Castiel sit in the old wooden chair.

"I was planning on sitting here quietly." Castiel said confused at Dean's question.

"What? No plans to get sloppy drunk and have casual I'm about to die sex?" Dean asked smiling. Castiel rubbed the back of his neck obviously uncomfortable with the subject of the conversation.

"Please tell me you've had sex before. Right?" Dean asked shocked. Castiel still didn't respond and refused to meet Dean's eyes. "Well there are two things I know for sure. One, Burt and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not going to die a virgin." Dean said grabbing his coat.

"Dean, I don't find the same things appealing as you." Castiel said grabbing Dean's arm gently to stop his progress to the door.

"What?" Dean asked, not having anything better to say. Castiel blushed furiously.

"Cas, are you gay?" Dean asked quite convincingly keeping the hope out of his voice. Castiel let go of Dean's arm and turned away shyly. Castiel's back was to him so he would never see the massive grin that plastered its self across Dean's face.

"Dean-o, I can read your thoughts. You naughty boy." Said the trickster walking in the door and laughing. "I seem to have found something you lost Dean-o." The trickster said smiling. He snapped his fingers and then suddenly Sam was standing next to him. "Now Dean, you are going to do exactly as I say."

"Or what?" Dean asked anger rising.

"Dean." Castiel whimpered huskily.

"Well I could show Cas the rest of the things you were thinking about for starters." The trickster said laughing.

"Dean, these are your thoughts?" Castiel asked desperation clearly present in his gravelly voice. Dean loved every second of seeing Cas like this. Cas looked so undone right now and it was really turning Dean on.

"That's enough." Dean said in his best commanding voice.

"I say when it's enough." The trickster said snapping his fingers once more.

Suddenly the four men were in two separate hotel rooms. Dean and Castiel were in one room and the trickster was in the other with Sam.

"This cannot be good." Dean said spinning around in a circle to try to locate the doors. There were no doors. This was a problem.

"Cas, I need you to focus on some angel mojo and make a door for us." Dean said turning to Cas. Cas was standing in the middle of the room where he had appeared looking at his pants which had come up to form a tent.

"I apologize Dean but I seem to be unable to concentrate on anything other than the images Gabriel showed me." Cas said not looking up. Dean sighed and then figured out what was happening. Gabriel must be the name of the trickster. So in that case, Gabriel wanted to bang Sam while Dean had sex with Castiel. Thousands of images flowed into Dean's head of all the things he wanted to do with Castiel.

"Cas, I think the way to get out of this mess it to just play along. I think that means we have sex." Dean said watching Castiel to see if he showed any signs of reacting. Castiel turned to Dean, trust apparent in his sapphire blue eyes. Dean loved those eyes. Castiel knew Dean was the expert of the two of them in this situation so he let Dean take control of the situation.

Gabriel loved to play with his favorite pets. Sam was his most favorite toy of them all. He was perfect. Tall and muscular and kind hearted. Sam was a quiet and genuinely thoughtful lover. He did whatever Gabriel asked and didn't ask questions. Gabriel liked to be loud and he liked to elicit the rare moans that would escape the tall hunter's lips without permission. Gabriel finally got to play out every fantasy he had involving Sam because right now, in this instance,

Sam was his to control. Sam was completely under Gabriel's command. And Gabriel was making the most of it.


End file.
